1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metal band bundling apparatus, particularly to one having a cutting device to cut quickly a metal band by pressing with the thumb of a hand only, provided with a simple structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional metal band bundling apparatus is used for bundling a metal band on an object, with the metal band passing through a guiding device, and then pressing it with a actuating plate to pinch it between the actuating plate and the apparatus body. Then the metal band is pulled tightly to bundle the object.
However, the metal band is usually left with a certain length after it is bundled tightly, so that left length has to be cut off directly with another tool, or to be twisted off by clamping with the apparatus. And another tool is necessary beside the conventional metal band bundling apparatus, as it has no cutting device. Moreover, if the metal band is twisted off, its cut edge may be rugged, or the metal band may be broken if worse.